Take me away to Never Land
by DanaFruit
Summary: Aphrodite is the daughter of a rich merchant, this has been changed to a one shot.


I haven't written much yet so be honest, do you like it or not because I wont post another chapter (Pan or Twilight) until i have at least 5 reviews on it.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN PETER PAN! (though i wouldnt mind it)

* * *

The storm beat against the ship sending spray into the faces of the smiling girl standing by the rail "Aphrodite get away from there!" her father yelled angrily yanking her from the rail and pulling her close "But the sea is so beautiful" she stated smiling happily trying to get back to the rail "This is what I get for naming you Aphrodite I guess" she smiled up at her father, he loved her, she knew but sometimes he was just to overprotective. After her mother had died she was barely aloud out of his sight for minutes. He let her stay by the rail only if she wore a rope tight around her waist that was attached to the main mast. The sea was green and churning beneath her and she smiled, she loved the sea, it was almost as if it called to her, the waves seemed to beckon her forward and if she didn't have the harness keep her down on the deck she would have jumped down into the waiting arms of the swirling water below. She shook her head stepping away from the rail, what was up with her lately? She seemed to be in a far off land and she felt strange. It was almost like she was anticipating something; like something was going to happen and she didn't know if she should be afraid of excited for it to come. She untied herself and started to head into her cabin. She dried her wet hair and changed out of her damp clothes. Her father and her were very rich; her father owned the largest shipping company in the world. They were heading to America on Vacation for a while, they needed a break they needed to get away from where the very presence of her mother seemed to hang above her everywhere she went.

She hadn't even been aloud to see her mother after she died and neither had her father, the disease was that contagious that even after the carrier's death you could catch it very easily. Her father did the only thing he could, he held onto Aphrodite for support, she was his lifeline, the only thing left that her mother had really left behind. She was beautiful like her mother had been, long silky black hair, Seaweed green eyes, rosy cheeks, full lips, slender and a normal height. Her father had trouble beating off suitors every now and again. Anyway she looked so much like her mother she seemed to be the only thing keeping her father sane. When she went back on deck the storm had picked up, her father stood on Deck looking worried and when he saw her he ushered her back inside "Stay put" he told her and she scowled, he left "_stay put_" she mocked kicking the leg of a chair "like a _good_ little girl" she had quite the personality "well I'm not a good little girl" she muttered grinning "I'm 15, he can't just tell me what to do" she said walking toward the door, she yanked on the handle and nearly fell backward as the ship pitched forward. The door was locked, she yelled in frustration; her father had locked her in! This was not going to happen, she paced for a while trying to think of a way to escape, she was stumped. She looked out of the small window on the wall and grinned as a thought came over her. The window was small, but so was she. She didn't even think about how she could get stuck or how she could be swallowed by the angry waves. She said a little prayer to Neptune, (Aphrodite is the name of his goddess daughter) and slithered through the window, she barely made it through, She climbed up the figurehead, this ship was specifically hers and the figurehead was a model of her. She climbed onto the ship with only the skill of one who had been sailing ships their whole life. Hr father saw her emerge over the side He grabbed her shoulder and looked over the side and saw the window flapping open violently "Are you insane?" he shouted at her, it was then she realized the danger she had put herself in "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking I-" he cut her off "You could have killed yourself!" he was spitting angry but she could see the fear and worry in his eyes. "I'm sorry" she stated head high, he knew she didn't mean it "Get back in your cabin" he demanded, "I'll climb right back out again," she told him and he sighed in great annoyance, the storm had really picked up speed now. He was so frustrated he let out a yell of anger but relented. "Tie yourself to the mast" he said angrily and she quickly obliged. The storm raged on getting steadily worse, it was the worse Aphrodite had ever seen throughout her life on the sea and the Water the ship battled through for once frightened her. "Aphrodite get in the cabin" he father was soaked to the bone and scared. "I'm fine dad, its so beautiful" she said, and the power of the storm was very beautiful "It's not safe," he stated. She didn't argue with him this time and untied herself from the mast but as her fingers finished pulling the not away from the rope a wave hit the port side and she was sent flying to starboard.

"Aphrodite!" her father yelled and he ran after her, she was a little bit shaken but all right. He helped her rise and rushed her to her cabin. He shoved her in and followed exhausted he made her sit on the couch "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Did you hit your head?" she shook her head and replied shortly "I'm fine dad" but she knew she wasn't because she had seen she sea bellow the boat as she had gone flying and saw the water was fatal, she had been afraid of the sea, deeply frightened and for Aphrodite to be afraid of the sea was insane. She closed the window that had been left opened and looked at the raging sea, this was so frightening, she had been in storms before many storms but she had never been afraid, and a voice nagged in the back of her mind _but this isn't just a storm_ it said and she shuddered, realizing she was drenched to the bone. Her father forced her to change once more into dry, clean clothes and wash her hair, which was now full of rainwater and the salt of the sea. She sat in her cabin the rest of the night, silently praying for the storm to deliver them safely. And as the night began to calm she took a step outside and saw that the rain had nearly stopped and The Sea no longer looked like it wished to tare them to pieces and swallow them whole. She sat on a chair by the mast not bothering with the harness at all.

"Aphrodite!" her father said, he was now in much higher spirits. He sat beside her and said with a stern voice "Where is your harness?" she sighed "Pa its clear as crystal out here now, no need to worry bout it" she stated pulling her hair away from her face to feel the warmth of the sun. Her father huffed but went on his way. She expertly climber up the mast and lay on a hammock the crew had made for her up there, she was the crew's good look, there sea princess. "Hello princess" a boy said, he had a flute and she grinned "Would you play that for me?" she asked and the boy nodded happy to please the princess. The tune was up beat and happy, she wanted to dance as soon as the sound filled her ears, so she did, she danced on the lines he feet expertly balancing. The boy laughed and soon she had quite an audience as she swung and twirled to the sounds of the flute. "Aphrodite!" she heard her father yelling from beneath her on deck and scurried down the mast out of breath, sweaty but smiling. "What do you think your doing missy?" he asked angrily and her smile dimmed "I was dancing" she stated her grin growing again. "You could have gotten hurt" she winced "dad I'm not fragile, I can take care of myself" I reminded him and his shoulders slumped "I know sweetie, I'm just afraid for you" she sighed "I know dad, but I'll be fine, don't worry about me!" she grinned at him again before scurrying right back up to the music. The night went by like the day and all of the crew had fun and danced with her and watched her dance laughing and just being merry, maybe that's what attracted the pirates to the ship, they saw the happiness and wanted nothing more than to destroy it.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it remeber no more of either until i get at least 5 reviews on this 1 telling me 2 or to not continue! 


End file.
